Two beds and a Coffee Machine
by bubbles2004
Summary: ...and all Dean had wanted was freaking two beds and a coffee machine. And damnit! Did Savage Garden really welcome you to the pearly gates?


This came to me at 2:30 in the morning. It's inspired by a picture I saw of an upcoming episode. I am in no way trying to specualate what's gonna happen and and not saying this story is connected with that episode. This is just really what I get for lack of sleep.

Dean was rummaging though the trunk of the impala, grabbing what they needed and leaving what they didn't. Another hunt was done, it had been a werewolf so that meant Sam was moody. Madison's name hadn't been mentioned though Dean saw it in every move Sam made. He made sure he himself killed the damn thing while Sam turned his head away then they got the hell out of there. They drove all night, neither saying much until dawn finally broke and Dean's eyes began to drop. They pulled into the nearest cheap ass motel where they were sure they would be met with a strangely and tacky decorated room. But two beds and a coffee machine were all they needed.

Damn..Dean thought to himself. Never should have let Sam choose the music. Who was Savage Garden anyway? The song itself was just depressing and of course it had rained all night. Dean had to give it to the kid, Sam knew how to do angst.

Dean slammed the trunk shut and glance over to where Sam was getting them a room. He slung his bag on his shoulder and was met with a sight he really didn't expect to see at the ass crack of dawn.

"Give me you wallet." A dishelved man with a shaky hand was pointing a gun at Dean. Really, what were the odds of that happenin? The man looked to have woken up, realized he'd done all his drugs, so stubled out to rob the first schmuck he saw and Dean never saw himself as a schmuck. Really, this guy should hustle pool, so much easier.

"Whoa buddy, don't you think it's a little early for this?" Dean asked calmly. "How about some coffee first?"

"Give me your wallet!" The guy repeated louder and his hand shook more.

"Alright! Alright," Dean said holding his hands up in a surrender pose. "Just calm down, I'll give you my wallet." Followed by a punch in the face. Dean really didn't want to fight this guy. He was so tired and this was just too easy. All he wanted was a bed and this guy stood between that goal so better just get it over with.

Dean was reaching back, pulling his jacket back slightly to get to his wallet, when he heard the guy gasp. It took Dean all of two seconds to realize what had freaked the guy out. Dean's gun was right there, now in full veiw for crazy, drug, gun wielding guy to see. Way to go Dean, you get a gold fucking star.

He looked up quickly at the guy to tell him that he wasn't going to shoot him, he wasn't a cop, and hey, he could go a head and have the eight bucks Dean actually had. That was the plan but he never got that far. The guy was totally freaked now and without warning he pulled the trigger.

Well fuck, thought Dean as the bullet slammed into his chest. Pain errupted like fire then cooled to ice making his shiver and shake. Dean looked down at his chest and saw the blood already pooling from the hole. Man, he'd really liked this shirt too. The sound of Sam screaming brought him to his knees, or maybe it had been the blood, he wasn't sure. The second his knees touched solid ground he fell over to his side onto the wet concret. Now this was just unsanitary.

He felt himself being pulled into Sam's overgrown arms and could vaguely hear him screaming for help and begging Dean to open his eyes. His eyes were closed? News to him. He tried to tell Sam to calm down, he was ok, but words were impossible to form on his lips. Numbness was taking over and it was getting harder to breathe. He could feel Sam's tears wet his face and he felt bad but come on Sam, it wasn't that bad, was it?

Then he felt himself falling and that was a little weird. All air was expelled from his body and he was falling. He felt Sam's arms tighten around him and he was glad. Maybe Sam would catch him. Then it hit Dean like a ton of cement blocks, because bricks were so overused and overrated. He was dying, maybe dead already. He could see Sam holding his own body even though his eyes were supposedly closed. He was dead and he knew Sam wasn't going to let go of him just as he hadn't been able to let go of Sam's cold, lifeless body.

Dead...and all Dean had wanted was freaking two beds and a coffee machine. And damnit! Did Savage Garden really welcome you to the pearly gates? Oh wait, that's right. Dean had a one way ticket to hell, now it made sense.

More to come! Let me know what you think!


End file.
